


But I Can Feel Your Hand in Mine and I'm Feeling So Soft for You Right Now

by Kitsune_From_Neverland



Series: the weight of the world is a burden on our shoulders [2]
Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hugs, JoshNeku, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Oneshot, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sweet enough to give cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 02:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16547075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_From_Neverland/pseuds/Kitsune_From_Neverland
Summary: Neku  is leaning forwards, cup pulled back as his forehead presses against Joshua's.“Do you want to lie on the couch for a bit and eat chocolate chips? You can rest your head on my lap and I'll even put on that soap opera you like. We don't have to do anything stressful tonight, let's just stay in and cuddle.” Neku suggests nervously, and Joshua is internally fuming at how amazing this sounds, how dare his boyfriend be so perfect and not know it himself.To make his point clear on how wonderful that idea sounds, Joshua grabs onto the front of Neku's shirt and drags him even closer until their lips are brushing together, as softly as flowers blooming in the sun and the wind blowing past silk curtains. The kiss they share is patient and gentle, 'forever’ and ‘more’ a silent promise. But Joshua still wants that chocolate so he doesn't draw it out too long. They'll have time for that later.Alternatively: Time for Neku and Joshua to be soft with each other.





	But I Can Feel Your Hand in Mine and I'm Feeling So Soft for You Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> STILL SCREAMING ABOUT THESE TWO DORKS.
> 
> This is all just fluff, enjoy.

Neku's humming again, gentle piano notes and a quiet accompaniment of violin joining him from the playlist on his phone, simply named 'soft’. The couch is comfortable, the last cup of tea he got up to make is only half drunk and still warm, and he's almost done refining his latest charcoal sketch, a bird's eye view of Shibuya outside the cozy apartment he shares with his boyfriend. There's something… peaceful in the air. It's the calm before the storm, except the weather forecast has been promising clear skies for the last two weeks and it _is_ almost summer, so… Neku supposes it's not really the calm before the storm.

It's just calm.

He doesn't mind that one bit.

There's a faint click in the hallway, signaling the opening of the door lock just as Neku places down his sketchbook, satisfied with the final results. He's stretching his hands up, back making popping noises as he inhales an interrupted breath of air into finally uncramped lungs. When familiar fingertips brush his forehead from behind, Neku just closes his eyes and smiles.

“Welcome home.” Neku greets, tilting his head up further to encourage more pats. Attention is nice, especially when it's coming from your (cute) boyfriend.

“Mm. Happy to be back.” Joshua breathes into a whisper, voice like dandelion fluff on the spring breeze. He continues petting away at Neku's forehead, occasionally fingernails scratching softly at his scalp, but there's a far away look in his eyes as he gazes down at Neku.

Neku's eyes open slowly at Joshua's words. He lets out a content hum at the physical contact, but he knows Joshua's not at a hundred percent right now. And that's not going to go unaddressed, not on his watch. Maybe he can't help with all the finer details of whatever's bothering Joshua, or more likely than not, Joshua doesn't want to talk about his responsibilities with Neku, but Neku knows he _can_ be soft with his boyfriend and shower Joshua with affection until he starts feeling okay again.

“Hey,” Neku starts, reaching a hand up to encircle Joshua's wrist, guiding it downwards so he can press a kiss onto the pulse point and litter Joshua's pianist fingers with small pecks. “Come sit down with me.”

Joshua smiles down at Neku, joining him on the couch with no resistance on his part. Something warm burns inside him as Neku continues to hold onto Joshua's wrist with one hand, his other tapping away at his phone until his eyes light up and a new song starts playing. Glancing over Neku's shoulder is easy, and it's difficult to not let his smile grow fonder and feel his limbs melt into the consistency of gummy when he sees the name of the playlist his boyfriend has clicked on.

'being very soft for your boyfriend who deserves much love, so affection.’

Oh. When he stops feeling so tired, Joshua promises himself he’ll tease Neku about that, but right now, it's just makes him feel fuzzy and warm and oh-so-lucky to be sitting here with his (cute) boyfriend. The warm feeling grows as Neku slides his hand down so they can entangle their fingers together, the simpleness of holding hands sweet in this tender moment. Even the music is perfect for this moment (and of course it is, this is Neku after all), a melody like whispered secrets and a steady beat driving it forwards with faint echoes not unsimilar to the snap of hair ties against wrists.

“I made some tea earlier, I haven't finished this cup yet and it's still warm.” Neku tells Joshua as he exchanges his phone for the cup on the coffee table, bringing it up to Joshua's mouth, and he's _still holding his hand_ , and-

Joshua melts. Tension drains out of his shoulders and he sighs quietly with a smile still curving his lips. Hard to hold onto the bad parts of the day when Neku is gazing at him with his blue eyes and kind smile and still holding Joshua's hand ever so gently so Joshua can pull away if he wants, but why would he ever do that?

Neku takes this as permission to press the cup against Joshua's lips and tilt it up. Usually it's the other way around, Joshua spooning bits of dessert into Neku's mouth or holding pieces of fruit up to those familiar pink lips, but Joshua can get behind this too. It's nice to be pampered, treated like he's fragile while both of them know he's not. This is really nice. He's almost sad when the tea's all gone, but then Neku  is leaning forwards, cup pulled back as his forehead presses against Joshua's.

“Do you want to lie on the couch for a bit and eat chocolate chips? You can rest your head on my lap and I'll even put on that soap opera you like. We don't have to do anything stressful tonight, let's just stay in and cuddle.” Neku suggests nervously, and Joshua is internally fuming at how amazing this sounds, how dare his boyfriend be so perfect and not know it himself.

To make his point clear on how wonderful that idea sounds, Joshua grabs onto the front of Neku's shirt and drags him even closer until their lips are brushing together, as softly as flowers blooming in the sun and the wind blowing past silk curtains. The kiss they share is patient and gentle, 'forever’ and ‘more’ a silent promise. But Joshua still wants that chocolate so he doesn't draw it out too long. They'll have time for that later.

“... I'll take that as a yes. Wait right here, I'm gonna get you that fuzzy blanket from our room too.” Neku speaks, eyes wide blown and looking breathless even though that was a tame, tame kiss. Joshua thinks he falls a bit more in love with Neku right then and there as Neku brings their still connected hands up, a gentle kiss placed on the back of Joshua's hand followed by one more on the ring finger and-

Joshua is so in love. Neku is shouting back at him to get comfortable as he dashes off into the kitchen with his cup. Joshua doesn't need to turn around to know Neku's going to prepare him tea too, adding in all the sweeteners and milk and honey Joshua likes to drink his beverages with without a single word from Joshua to tell him to. Joshua is also aware that, to his knowledge, the last of their chocolate chips were eaten the last time Beat came over for a visit, but he also knows that since it's Joshua's preferred comfort food, Neku makes sure their cabinets are never without a bag for long.

There's a muffled grunt of pain from their bedroom, more likely than not Neku bumping into the vanity again, before a triumphant 'ah-ha!’ echoes down the hallway. It's followed quickly by footsteps coming back into the living room, and when a blushing Neku places the giant teddy bear Joshua had previously gifted him in Joshua's lap, tucking the promised fuzzy blanket around his back and turning it into a cape, it's not hard at all for Joshua to come to a realization. With the music still playing from Neku's phone and the noises coming from the kitchen as his boyfriend gets everything ready for a quiet night in, Joshua let's the realization wash over him like a wave, accepting it fully.

He is so stupidly in love.

He doesn't mind that one bit.

* * *

 

“No, you see, that was actually Daniel's twin brother Jack _pretending_ to be Daniel so that he can distract Maria so his girlfriend can win the pie baking contest, but then Jack falls in love with Maria for real, but then Jack's girlfriend gets into a car accident and is in a coma so now Jack feels even more guilty for liking Maria, and Daniel has just found out about-” Joshua pauses, blinking up as Neku presses another chocolate chip against his lips. Humming a thanks, Joshua accepts the freely offered food, getting a smile from his boyfriend.

“I'm glad you're feeling better now.” Falls from Neku's lips in a murmur, his voice reverent and soft. It almost sounds like a prayer, melting sugary sweet on Joshua's tongue like the chocolate chips Neku has been hand feeding him for the past two hours.

Joshua stops paying attention to the tearful argument Daniel and Jack are having on screen to look up at his boyfriend. His head is pillowed on Neku's thigh, two bags of chocolate chips kept upright between his side and the couch back, Neku's free hand (the one not feeding him with chocolate) is petting his hair softly, and the fuzzy blanket is tucked around Joshua's legs with the teddy bear on top for good measure. There's two cups of tea cooling down on their coffee table, the custom designed ones Neku brought home one day with a grin Joshua couldn't say no to. He wouldn't have anyways, the cups were a stupid pair with 'you're a dork' on one and 'your dork' on the other.

Joshua's feeling better now, and he knows why. Neku has also just stopped with the petting, and that's not okay.

“Mm. Yeah. Hey, I didn't say you could stop yet.” Joshua pouts, not above whining a bit to get what he wants. Neku snickers and continues brushing his fingers over Joshua's hair. Joshua's melting back against his boyfriend with a sigh and lazy smile, humming a bit more as Neku presses yet another chocolate chip against his lips.

“So, maybe I should probably mention my legs are getting numb?” Neku lilts like a question. Joshua chuckles, dragging himself to sit upright. Neku makes a quiet noise of protest as Joshua stretches his arms out in front of him.

“I don't mind, you don't have to move.” Neku continues, just gaining another light chuckle from his boyfriend.

“Shush and go walk around the house for a bit. Use the bathroom, boil some more water for tea, whatever. Then come back to me, I want to cuddle.” Joshua informs Neku, gently leaning in to blink butterfly kisses against his skin.

“I'll always come back to you.” Neku whispers in a way that makes Joshua sure he didn't actually mean to speak aloud, but now Neku has and Joshua's going to feel warm and fuzzy for the rest of his life now. The way Neku is blushing now isn't a bad view either.

“And Neku?” Joshua let's his head slide down until he's breathing words against his boyfriend's collarbone.

“Yeah?” Neku whispers. Joshua can feel the tension in his shoulders and feels Neku's throat move when he swallows. It makes Joshua feel even fonder of his boyfriend, as if he hadn't left hickeys all along Neku's throat a week ago. They're way too deep into domestic life for all this skinship to be embarrassing.

“Bring the stuff for my wings and help me preen?” Joshua tilts his head against Neku's shoulder, pushing out his bottom lip a bit as he bats his eyelashes up at Neku. There's a strained whine coming from Neku, and his eyes are wide, pupils dilated.

“Yeah, no problem.” Neku chokes out as if both of them aren't well aware of how much Neku loves helping Joshua preen his wings. If this wasn't such a tender moment, Joshua would be kink-shaming him again.

Then again, both of them are also well aware of how much Joshua likes getting Neku to help him preen his wings…

* * *

 

There's something peaceful in the air as Neku runs the soft bristle brush over Joshua's wings to the background noise of a Jack's girlfriend crying and confessing she's pregnant. It makes Neku feel like being soft, makes him want to curl up in an oversized sweater with some tea and his sketchbook and pastels and his (cute) boyfriend.

Well, at least two of those things are here. They've finished their tea quite a while ago, Neku has yet to put away his charcoal, and his current attire doesn't give him sweater paws but it's still very comfortable.

Joshua is flipping through Neku's sketchbook, and Neku knows he's smirking each time he flips the page only to be greeted by his own face again.

“I know you call me your muse, but this is really putting things into perspective.” Joshua giggles, reaching the last drawing Neku has in that sketchbook. Neku can see how it makes him pause, leaving fingers to hover over the charcoal outlines of buildings and people.

“Ah. This one. I like this one.” Joshua whispers softly. Neku ducks his head down, pressing his lips to the back of his boyfriend's neck in a chaste kiss. “Feels like home. Like memories.”

“Glad you like it.” Neku hums, continuing the steady repeated strokes along Joshua's wings.

“How could I not? You drew Shibuya. You drew our home.” Joshua laughs lightly. A figure with a distinct outline near the bottom of the page catches Joshua's attention. Their shape is much more detailed and refined than the other people Neku has drawn, and the smudge of charcoal bursting out from the back… It's almost as if they have wings…

Joshua's own wings vibrate with barely concealed excitement, making Neku lean over his shoulder to see what exactly caught his boyfriend's attention. There’s a starstruck look in Joshua's eyes as Neku finally sees what's caused his boyfriend to grow speechless. Neku smiles fondly, turning his head to press a kiss against Joshua's cheek.

“Yeah, I drew Shibuya. But it's only worth calling home when you're here.”

**Author's Note:**

> okay, mildly serious stuff here, but I'll try to keep it light. Or at least short? I'm a sophmore in high school now and. The fucking stress. Just. No. I'm constantly tired now and want to sleep and not wake up, but hahaha, that's not... really a healthy mental state to be in. A shame I still feel this way though. But yay, I haven't self-harmed in two months! So uh. Just a mini rant, needed to get this down somewhere and make it seen (???) so it feels like I'm actually making progress. I think I am. I'm trying to be okay again, and trying to figure out small things I can do to make myself happy.
> 
> Sappy as fuck, but if reading this, the fic above or my personal note down here, can help anyone feel a little lighter or less alone, than that makes me happy too. Stay safe guys, and take care of yourselves. *awkward finger guns*


End file.
